Flat Mates
by TiffaniLouise
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is living alone after john gets engaged to his girlfriend Sarah, to please Miss Hudson he rents the spare room to a student, Danielle. A lurking threat on her life becomes apparent as she fights against her growing feelings for Sherlock, someone she knows will never feel the same way. A romantic tale of first love and first times in his first relationship.
1. The move

**The move**

**Dani**

Dani got out of the car to inspect her new street. She had just moved to a new flat with a man called Sherlock Holmes, she hadn't met him yet but was assured by the Landlady that he was an intelligent young man, although very strange at times. The street was a normal London street, filled with tall three stories off white town houses. There was a little café around the corner and the local shop about five minutes away, her new flat was in the middle of these old style town houses. She smiled, dragging her suitcase up the stairs and reading her new flat number, 221B Baker Street. She wouldn't forget that easily, it was unusual.

This place was going to be interesting. Not far off from the middle of town and only twenty minutes from her university. The university halls she had been staying in for the last year were cheap and dingy. She hated the cramped space and the used feeling. No matter how much she cleared the place up or moved things around she couldn't stop her mind from wondering who had previously lived there. The last person who occupied this space could have been a tramp or had sex on every surface. She didn't have OCD but she needed some idea of her living arrangements. So she was excited to meet this Sherlock Holmes that Miss Hudson always went on about whenever they would meet. Dani was thankful for Miss Hudson for letting her move in, but as soon as she mentioned that she needed somewhere to say, she was more than happy to oblige. The apartment was technically hers, so she could rent the room out to anyone she wanted, but Sherlock had been living there for a few years. Miss Hudson loved him like her own son and practically doted on him, she felt the same about Dani.

After Dani had moved to London, a year ago, she had seen Miss Hudson a sum of 10 times. They would often go for dinner or on days out to see the sights. She rang the doorbell and waited for a response, she waited two minutes before pressing down on the button again and speaking through the intercom "Miss Hudson, it's me Dani." She paused "can you let me in?"

The door buzzed open and she pushed it and listened to the creek. Great, this is how all horror films started, She stood inside the hallway, it was dark and slightly dusty. She was going to get murdered, the cute girls always die first in the movies. Not that she thought she was cute, that would be vain. She could however understand why others might find her physically appealing.

"Miss Hudson" she called out weakly. Rule two was broken, never ever call out when in a scary situation. She was most defiantly going to be murdered now. The door opened behind her and she almost jumped out of her blue converse. She turned to face a man with dark blonde hair. He was slightly taller than her and looked fairly muscular with a cute face. She noted his simple jacket over jeans and a shirt.

He smiled at her and she quickly said "Dani", extending her hand to shake his. She smirked hoping to cover the fact she jumped when he came in the door.

"John Watson" he responded, looking at the suitcase by her feet "your Sherlock's new flat mate."

She nodded towards him and his smile widened "I'm his old flatmate, I moved out the other week."

"I couldn't find Miss Hudson" she muttered. She was beginning to wonder if she was alright.

John looked confused "she said she was going to be in all day so she could get you settled in, wait how did you get in?" he said quickly.

"Someone buzzed me in" she answered; John sighed. He grabbed a set of keys out of his pocket and held them out for her. She grabbed them and nodded at him in thanks.

"Sherlock" he shouted up the stairs, there was no answer. He whispered "you can go up" she did as he said and climbed up the old wooden stairs, he was close behind her holding the pink suitcase. When they reached the top, he set down her bag and walked into the kitchen.

"Sherlock I told you to tidy up while I was gone, your new flat mate is here" John articulated walking through the open door into the lounge.

The lounge was decorated with a dark pattern wall paper and brown furniture. She noticed immediately the cluttered book shelves, she loved books. There were two windows looking out onto the street with a table/desk in between. Half of which was scattered with papers, the other side was empty and she assumed was for her to occupy. A sofa was against the wall and two armchairs diagonally adjacent from each other by the books shelves and fireplace.

She smiled, this looked like home or more specifically a place that she could call home, she could be happy here.

"Could you pass me my phone?" a unfamiliar voice said in the kitchen and she followed it "I asked you before."

The man who the voice belonged to was sitting at the table, looking through a microscope. He was lean and although he was sitting down she could tell he was tall.

"I've been out all morning" he said in amazement, rolling his eyes at the man sitting at the table.

She cleared her throat; she was leaning on the door frame admiring the scene.

"Sherlock, this is your new flatmate" John said gesturing towards where she was stood.

Sherlock lifted his head up from the microscope and looked at her.

She breathed in sharply, he was beautiful. She knew already this was not going to be an easy task, living with the gorgeous Sherlock Holmes. He had pale skin, dark curly hair which sat around his ears. Dani had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming like a giddy school girl, his cheekbones were sharp and well defined on his face. Light blue eyes sat above them and were looking at her. He was wearing smart black trousers and a dark purple button up shirt.

"Hey" she said quickly waving her hand towards Sherlock, who stood up and stared at her intensely. "I'm Dani" she could help but wonder why he was staring at her in that way.

"Sherlock Holmes" he spoke softly, shaking his head for a brief moment, almost as if snapping himself out of a daze.

She extended her arm to him and waited for him to mirror the action, when he didn't she dropped her hand back to her side.

"Miss Hudson has never mentioned you" he said slowly, carefully pronouncing each word.

"she knows that I'm a private person" Sherlock exchanges a brief look with John, who shrugs at him, he looked back and she continues "We'll get to know each other in no time I'm sure. I think we'll be great friends."

"I don't have friends." Sherlock said simply.

"your loss" she replied, she gestured above her "my room?"

John nodded and she walked out of the room. She heaved her suitcase up the stairs and she opened the door to her new room. It was acceptable and clean unlike student accommodation. It was furnished but bare, a spacious closet built into the wall, a set of draws and a chest at the end of the bed. There was a desk on the wall by the closet and a small space in the corner which was the perfect size for a vanity desk. If she could find something with a vintage feel she would be happy.

She placed the suitcase on the bed and headed down to her car to collect the rest of her stuff. Three trips to the car, two sets of stairs and three hours of carful unpacking later she was officially moved in.

She ran down the stairs in joy, holding a small bag of toiletries. Sherlock was sitting at the desk frowning at a book. He snapped his head around to look at Dani as she jumped down the last three steps.

"Hey Sherlock" she said, without response. "what are you reading?" she placed the bag on the stairs and walked into the lounge, the settled herself on one of the armchairs.

"nothing of great intelligence" he picked up the book and threw it across the room. It landed by her feet, she smiled and read the title 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"The ultimate tale of love" she said mimicking her lecturers husky tone.

"Predictable and boring" he muttered.

Dani almost gasped "I'm insulted" she said mocking and leant back in the chair. It was comfortable. "It's mean to be predictable Sherlock, the reader is told in the prologue they are going to die. It evokes feelings of destiny and infatuation."

"English" he blurted out.

She laughed at him "what In God's name Sherlock?" he rose from the chair he was sitting in and moved to the chair across from her.

"Your and English student" he started and she nodded at the statement as he sat down in the armchair, his eyes meeting hers in an intense gaze.

"how did you figure it out?" she asked, looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"you really want to know?" he asked softly.

She nodded at him "tell me."

He took in a small breath before blurting out "A student cleared from your age, 19, the first year is over and you needed somewhere else to live. There's pen marks on your arm, faint but still visible. You write fast and in great quantities, spending a lot of time on essays. You knowledge of Shakespeare seems to be advanced and the mere mention of books and your face lights up. English was the only answer."

Dani was impressed but wanted Sherlock to really impress her, she wanted to see what he could do "That was easy, I want you to deduce me"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned at him. "Miss Hudson informed me of your skills of deduction, as you call them."

"Miss Hudson has never mentioned you and you claim you're a 'private person' but you're close to her, otherwise she wouldn't have suggested for you to move here. She wants to keep a close eye on you, protect you. You have a large sum of money, enough for your car and the rent on this place, a trust fund presumably from your dead parents. They died in a car crash and you grew up with your sister, but she is not here now either, she is also dead."

"How?" she started.

"Quite obvious really" He overlapped.

"Your wrong though" she said slowly, he exhaled and looked at her. "Brother not sister, he died two years ago in a car accident. My parents died in a fire when I was 10."

Sherlock looked confused.

"House rules?" she asked, smiling at him.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow at her "This isn't school Danielle, we don't have house rules" he stated simply.

"So I could…" she paused trying to think of a possible scenario, she sank back in the chair and smiled "have sex on this chair and that wouldn't be a problem?" she finished, watching his facial expression become uncomfortable. She knew it was a mean thing to ask but she wanted to tease the poor man. He was gorgeous and she needed to know more about him.

"On the chair?" he repeated, raising his hands in a prayer like position to his mouth.

"It's comfortable and I imagine very accommodating" she smiled at him.

"I wouldn't know" he muttered.

Talking about sex obviously made him uncomfortable, this much was clear by the way he covered his mouth and his body tightened beneath his clothes. A light bulb lit up in her head, could he possibly be a virgin?

"Sherlock, does sex alarm you?"

"No" he replied quickly and in a childish manner.

"Are you a virgin? She asked bluntly, he moved his stare to the floor and she bit her lip, confirming her suspicions.

"I've always found love to be a dangerous disadvantage."

She bit down on her lip harder "I wasn't talking about love or even making love, I was talking about sex" she started and watched as his cheeks glowed pink "the two are not always mutually exclusive."

She stared at him for some time before speaking again and saving him further embarrassment "I understand Sherlock; you're waiting for the right person. I wish I did. I'm going out tonight with some friends from uni, don't wait up for me."

**Sherlock**

Sherlock watched as she bit down on her lip harder, turning the surface a deep red. "I wasn't talking about love or even making love, I was talking about sex." Her voice reached his ears. He felt his cheeks burn as they turned pink and she continued "the two are not always mutually exclusive."

Danielle's openness shocked him and he didn't know how to react. He was visibly embarrassed, that much was clear from his glowing cheeks, but he felt himself getting hotter. How could he even begin to discuss a subject which he didn't understand fully? She had embarrassed him if she meant to or not.

He was fully aware that he was a twenty six years old man and still a virgin. He didn't pride himself on it but it never bothered him before now. He was also aware that a nineteen year old girl was openly talking about sex like it was the weather. She was obviously more experienced than him, this much was clear but he had never understood the need to physical contact. Or more specifically, physical contact with women.

He shouldn't have been embarrassed over something that was so logical to him but he was.

Danielle was staring at him, he green eyes meeting his gaze. He looked closer and noticed small brown flecks in the dark green surface. They were rather unusual eyes and what someone might find pretty. He pushed the thought from his mind and focused on the silence between them.

"I understand Sherlock; you're waiting for the right person. I wish I did. I'm going out tonight with some friends from uni, don't wait up for me." She said before walking away, he watched as she walked.

Why would he wait up for her? He didn't completely understand what she meant. But one thing was for sure, he would find out. And he would solve this girl.


	2. Blackouts

**Memory**

**Dani**

The music boomed through the speakers.

_'Over the hills across a blue lake, that's where I had my first heartbreak…_'

Dani smiled as Adam brought over a tray of shots. "Thanks Adam!" she beamed, picking a shot off the tray the moment he set it on the table. "Cheers" she said quickly before downing the shot. She grimaced at the strong taste and turned back to Adam who was following her lead and taking a shot.

Adam was her first friend in London, they met in fresher's week and had been friends ever since. He was attractive in a trying too hard way. He wasn't naturally attractive like Sherlock. She mentally pinched herself, why did she think that? Sherlock was her flatmate and a know it all, she would not fall for him. She turned her attention back to Adam who was wearing a pair of chino's and a branded top. His 'natural' blonde hair was pushed away from his face in a fashionable quiff and he smiled at her longingly.

Dani was fully aware that he had liked her since the moment they met but had always made it clear that they were only friends. He still however would flirt like crazy and attempt to seduce her, which all ended in a solid rejection.

"How was the move?" Adam said, raising his voice above the loud music.

"It was alright I guess" she responded, picking up a shot and drinking it quickly.

"And your flatmate, what is she like?" he said calmly.

"He's interesting" she said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"He? Your flatmate is a man?" he asked frantically, his eyes widening.

He was jealous; she smiled at the thought "Yeah. I thought I mentioned that." She said calmly. Quickly drinking another shot, she slammed the glass back down as her vision became blurred. Her head was fuzzy and her ears ringing. He smiled at her as she continued "he's amazing and gorgeous. The incredible Sherlock Holmes"

Adam let out a fake laugh and pushed another shot in her hand. She took it obediently and gulped it down. She smiled at him and he grinned widely at her.

She blinked furiously as her vision got darker "Adam…" she said quickly as her vision faded and she fell into darkness.

She woke up in a dark room with someone snoring next to her loudly. She had no recollection of what happened last night and how she ended up in bed. She leaned forward, the sheet slipping from her revealing her underwear. The little light from her phone besides her was enough for her to see that she was in her room. Her new room in her new flat, she pushed her legs out of the bed and stood up.

Her head banging, she brought her hand up to her head and stumbled towards the door. How could I be this drunk? She remembered the few shots she had drunk but couldn't remember anything else. She looked back at her bed, Adam was sprawled in her bed, in a deep sleep.

Adam, her mind screamed and she gripped her head harder. How the heck did that happen?

She fumbled for the door handle and opened the door. She made her way slowly down the stairs, fighting against the fuzziness in her head. She was five steps from the bottom when her legs gave way and she tumbled head first.

She summersaulted in the air, narrowly missing landing on her head, her back crashed against the stairs.

The impact of her body on the wooden floor made a loud echoing sound as she screamed. Her head began to pound even more as she breathed heavily. She heard footsteps approaching and looked to the side.

"Danielle" Sherlock knelt beside her, his hands resting on her back and shoulder. She noticed that he was wearing silk pyjama bottoms and a matching dressing gown. He isn't wearing a shirt, Dani resists the urge to reach out and touch his bare chest.

"Sherlock" she said quickly, trying to lift herself up. He helped her to her feet and walked her into the kitchen. She sat on the wooden chair as he poured her a glass of water.

He placed the water in front of her and stared at her.

She blushes remembering she is wearing just her underwear, Sherlock sensing her embarrassment takes the dressing gown he is wearing off and drapes it over her shoulders. She smiled in thanks and gulps at the water.

He sits adjacent to her "too much to drink." He says simply and she frowns putting the drink down.

"I guess but I just don't remember drinking that much" she muttered, looking at her hands in shame. He rose his eye brow.

"I believe that alcohol does have that affect, I have often had to deal with John and his intoxication."

She breathed "I've never been that drunk. I've never let myself."

He frowned at her and leaned forward "what do you remember?"

"I…I remember being in the club with Adam, my friend. We were talking and I had a drink then everything stops. My mind went black."

"I presume that Adam is the man in your room" he said tartly and she gasped.

"That's the thing Sherlock; I would never sleep with Adam. Intoxicate or not, I've made that clear from the moment I met him" she blurted out. He lent back and steeple his hands under his chin.

Dani pushes herself forward in the chair, tensing her shoulders "When I was fifteen I was in pretty bad shape, my parents were dead and I was living with my brother who was away working most of the time. I would go out and party most nights. I would drink all the time, alcohol was the only thing I would drink. I got hooked on drugs pretty quickly, I was in a really bad place." She paused and took in a large breath "it took me a while to get clean, my brother when he came back pushed me in the right direction. He helped me to get the grades I needed for college, he died shortly after and I was so close to relapsing but I was able to stay on track and complete collage. I got good enough grades for university."

She hung her head down and ran her hands over her face. "that's how I know that I didn't get that drunk Sherlock, I can't remember anything from last night."

Sherlock leaned towards her, his eyes watching hers. "Dizziness and disorientation caused you to fall down the stairs earlier. You also have difficulty standing or walking that much is clear, you were rendered unconscious, the marks on your arms suggest large hands were supporting you. The amnesia effect would suggest the effects of alcohol mixed with Rohypnol."

Dani almost gasped at the word and threw herself back on the chair "a date rape drug?"

"It seems entirely possible" Sherlock answered, his eyes shifting to the ceiling.

"Adam?" she questioned.

Sherlock sighed "The two of you were out last night and then came home together in a drunken manner."

Dani shifted in her seat, the anger bubbling up inside her "Fucking dick" she cried out before standing up and running up the stairs.

She pushed open the door purposely creating a loud bang, Adam jumped at the sound, leaning up.

"What are you playing at Dani?" he yelled.

"What am I playing at?" she screamed "I didn't drug someone."

She stalked across the room and pulled the sheet off of him. He stood up, wearing on his boxers.

"What are you talking about Dani?" he asked frantically, the worry sharp on his face.

"I live with a fucking detective, did you really think that you'd get away with this." She screamed at him "get out." She jumped over the bed across to wear he was standing and pushed him.

"Dani, think about this what possible reason would I have for drugging you?" he argues, edging towards the door as she pushed him.

"Probably to get into my bed" she replied quickly, trying to push him further and further out of the door. He stood sturdily, her pushes barley affecting his posture. "Get out, get the fuck out!"

She pushed him harder and he almost stumbled, he laughed at her.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed, bringing her fist into his jaw. His head fell down and he cried out in pain. "Get the picture now!"

"You bitch" he snapped, pushing hard against her chest. She fell backward, landing on the floor.

"Just get out." She said hopelessly as the tears began to form. She registered the footsteps coming towards her and looked up to see Sherlock stalking across the room to where Adam stood.

"You were asked to leave" he said simply, resting his hands softly on her arms and pulling her to her feet.

"This is nothing to do with you" Adam spat at him and Sherlock looked at him blankly, his body pressed against the side of hers. He let go of her arm and frowned.

"You were the one who drugged and raped someone last night, get out." His voice raised as he finished and Adam bared his teeth widely.

He grabbed his crumpled clothes of the floor and ran through the house, at the sound of the door closing she exhaled loudly.

Sherlock turned to face her as a tear fell down her cheek "thanks" she muttered, taking off the dressing gown and thrusting it into his arms.

She turned away from Sherlock and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She wouldn't let Sherlock see her cry, she couldn't let her see him cry. Sherlock walked slowly out the room and closed the door.

Dani screamed and clawed at her skin. She felt dirty and used. She allowed her body to crumple on the floor and hugged her legs as she cried.


	3. The first day

**The first day**

**Dani**

Dani breathed heavily, the tears had dried up hours ago and she had just sat in silence. Her body ached from a mixture of falling down the stairs, crying and emotional defeat. She couldn't admit that it had happened, that her friend had drugged and raped her. She had no proof, had no idea what happened so she could easily deny it. Forget that it happened and carry on living.

Her mind itself was broken, the black cloud of last night's events hovered. She would think of Sherlock every so often and it made her feel worse, made her feel guilty. And the thought of a relief would enter her mind but she pushed it away. She didn't want to use again, she couldn't put herself through that again but it played on her mind constantly.

Dani pulled herself up. Her limbs ached from staying in the same position for too long. She took a moment to stretch out her body before pulling on some clean clothes. She chose a black skirt and green vest to match her eyes, then pulled on a black jacket and ankle boots. She needed to get out of the apartment, she also needed something to eat. She decided to go out for lunch, that would solve both problems.

She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled her matted hair into a lose bun at the top of her head. She opted for no make-up. Her face was pale and her eyes red. She grabbed her handbag as she walked out the room and slowly down the stairs.

Her eyes darted to Sherlock who was laying on the sofa face up with his eyes closed. She lent on the wall and watched him. A while later he opened his eyes and sat up, he noticed her immediately.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was in my mind palace" he said quickly, looking around the room and taking in the surroundings.

"Your mind palace?" she repeated, her voice verging on laughter, she held it back by biting her lip.

"It's a memory technique. It's not an actual place but the way that it works is that you put information there and theoretically you'll never forget it, you just have to find your way back to it."

"So it works like an attic?" she asked hopefully.

"I suppose" he said standing up and buttoning his blazer.

"But you described it as a 'palace'" she said mockingly and he straightened up.

"I've upgraded" he said plainly causing Dani to break down in laughter. Sherlock looked at her confused unable to understand the funny aspect of what he had said.

"Wow Sherlock, I've barely touched the tip of the iceberg with you." She smiled at him, he walked towards her and stopped when he was only inches away. She looked down to avoid his gaze "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch, it's on me." She said hopefully.

Sherlock smiled at her "what did you have in mind?"

"Chinese?" she asked, he nodded at her and she smiled. "There's a place round the street."

Dani walked out the apartment with Sherlock close behind her; he grabbed a long coat and scarf from the banister as they walked out.

They walked in silence to the Chinese restaurant which was five minutes away, they were greeted on arrival by a stout Chinese woman with dark eye make-up and red lipstick which was smudged at the corners.

They got sat down on a small table in the corner of the restaurant. They both grabbed menus and scanned the food list.

Sherlock's eyes stayed close to the menu while Dani looked over and observed him. He was sat with his back straight against the uncomfortable wooden chairs, his eyes frantically reading the menu.

He glanced over his own menu, his eyes meeting hers for a second before she looked down.

The Chinese woman came over again with a pad in her hand "order?"

Sherlock gestured towards Dani, who laid her menu down as she spoke "I'll have some pork noodles, fried rice and sweet and sour chicken"

The Chinese woman took her eyes from Dani onto Sherlock "I'll have the same." He stated, Dani was surprised that he had chosen the same as her. They both watched the woman walk away before looking back at each other.

"So, what do you do Sherlock?" she asked quickly to fill in the silence.

"I'm a consulting detective."

"What's a consulting detective?" she said eagerly.

"It means whenever the police are out of their depth – which is always- they consult me."

"The police don't consult with amateurs"

"Exactly" he said smugly, the smile on his face widening.

"So you solve crimes?" she asks, putting the conversation in simple terms.

"Yes" he says annoyed by the questions.

"What kind of crimes?"

"Kidnappings, robberies, murders – whatever they cannot solve themselves."

"Wow, that's amazing." she spoke softly. "What did you study? I mean to be able to be a 'consulting detective' there must have been something specific."

He almost snorted at the question "school is a waste of time."

"What about university?" she asked hopefully.

"The biggest waste of time" he said, observing her slightly upset emotion.

"So you didn't study anything?" she asked and he replied quickly. He shook his head at her and she pouted in his direction "you amaze me Sherlock." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth and wished that she could take them back. She blushed and looked down. "I mean that you are just not like anyone else I have ever met." She mentally pinched herself. That sounded worse. "Wow, this is really embarrassing, could we talk about something else?" she said quickly, her cheeks still burning.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked and she answered avoiding his gaze.

"It sounds like a really cheesy movie where I tell you you're the only one in the world and that there's no-one who compares to you. Then we run of into the sunset or something" She said mockingly.

He was just staring at her blankly, she laughed. "Don't you like cheesy romance movies?" she asked as the stout Chinese woman returned with their plates of food. The placed them on the table and a younger man placed a jug of water down with some cups.

She started eating straight away, using her chopsticks to pick up noodles.

"No" Sherlock said before mimicking her action, using the chopsticks to pick food up off his plate and into his mouth.

"No, what?" Dani questioned, pausing.

"To answer your question, I have never seen a cheesy romance movie." He said quickly before continuing to eat.

"We'll soon change that" she smirked at him and continued eating.

After ten minutes of eating both Sherlock and Dani had finished eating, most of the food on their plates had disappeared. She smiled and reached into her bag for her purse. She pulled out a £50 and placed it on the table.

Sherlock eyed up the money and stood up, pulling his collar coat up around his ears. She smiled as they walked out of the restaurant onto the cool street.

They walked next to Sherlock, their shoulders touching. She nudged him gently and stared at her questionly.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing" she answered quickly "It's just something friends do, they have fun and joke around Sherlock."

"Ohhh" he started and she laughed at him.

"We could play dares." She said excited and he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Dares?"

"Yeah like when you dare each other to do stuff and if they don't they forfeit and have to buy the other something." She beamed.

"Why would we do that though?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"For fun Sherlock, I take it you have something about that in your mind palace" she mocked.

"I don't really…" he began and she overlapped him.

"Maybe you should have a clear out" He looked at her blankly "your mind palace. Maybe you should clear out your mind palace and start storing some other stuff up there." She tapped his head lightly.

"Fine" he said like a child who had lost an argument "what kind of things do you have in mind?"

She looked around the street, her eyes clapping on two women around her age, dolled up like cheap Barbie's. "Them" she pointed, stopping and facing him "get there numbers."

He sighed and walked over to the women, she watched as they exchanged a few words and the girls laughed at Sherlock in a flirty manner. She felt a small pang as the smaller one touched Sherlock's arm and beamed at him. Sherlock returned a few moments later brandishing a piece of paper with both numbers on it, but he still seemed bored.

"Nice one" she said as he approached "your turn"

He looked around the street trying to find an appropriate option for her; he didn't want to stray too far from the dare she had given him.

"There is a coffee shop just round there, see if you can get someone to buy you a drink." He said slowly, she nodded taking in the request.

"Ok" she said simply, handing her bag and jacket to Sherlock. She stood in her green vest top and black skirt. She pulled the skirt higher to show more flesh and walked over to the coffee shop. Her arm loosely by her side and her hips bouncing as she walked. She turned and winked at Sherlock before turning the corner to the coffee shop.

When Dani opened the door she smiled widely and watched as the men turned to look at her. She walked up to the counter and stood next to an average sized man with greying hair. He was tanned as if he had just come of holiday and was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top.

She smiled widely at him before biting her lip "Hey, I just moved in down the road. Do you come here often?" she said in a low seductive tone.

He smiled at her before lifting his left hand and pointing to a silver band. She mocked a disappointed face, pouting at the man "all the good ones are always taken."

He laughed at her and she smiled "is a coffee out of the question?" he looked at her and smiled.

"What do you want?" he pulled the wallet out of his pocket.

"Just a black coffee" she said, the waiter quickly poured another coffee into a take away cup. He handed it to her and she smiled.

She walked out of the shop while the man was paying; she felt bad but refused to lose to Sherlock Holmes.

Dani ran around the corner, holding the coffee cup up high enough to show Sherlock.

She stop in front of him and smiled. "Done"

She hands him the coffee and take her jacket and bag from him. She struggles to put it on when the phone in Sherlock's pocket buzzes. He reads the message and his face lights up.

"A case"

Dani smiled at him "can I come?"

"I don't see why not" he replies, scanning the street for a cab.


	4. The first case

**The first case**

**Dani**

Sherlock got out of the cab and stood by the door while Dani slid out after him. It was darker than before and when they paid the taxi driver and walked towards the crime scene. The road was crowded with 3 police cars, a police forensics van and officers making sure the public didn't get too close to the scene. Sherlock's face lit up as he picked up the tape and walked under it. He held it long enough for Dani to crouch under.

"Excuse me, you can't cross the tape." A young officer said as they walked to the house with policeman around the door.

Sherlock sighed "where's Lestrade?"

The officer pointed towards the house and Sherlock stalked off leaving Dani with the officer. "Sorry" she muttered following him. The officer stood looking confused, Dani caught up with Sherlock.

He stopped by a three people, a pretty coloured woman with curly hair, a boring looking man with dark hair and glasses and the man she tricked earlier into buying her coffee. She ducked her head in embarrassment, trying to hide the pink that was spreading across her cheeks.

"What's the case?" Sherlock said automatically and all three turned to face him.

"Suicide" the boring looking one replied.

"Boring" Sherlock bellowed, turning to walk away.

"A suspicious suicide" the coffee shop man said quickly, Sherlock paused and turned back to them.

Anderson cut in quickly "but a suicide none the less"

"Shut up Anderson" Sherlock said quickly.

"I don't see why you called the freak" the woman said harshly, glaring at Sherlock.

"Donovan" the coffee shop guy snapped.

"Whose this?" Anderson asked, leaning forward to take Dani's hand. The other two leaned forward to see her.

"Dani" she answered quickly.

Sherlock interrupted "Danielle, this is Detective inspector Lestrade" he gestured towards the guy from the coffee shop "and Detective inspector Donovan"

Donovan shook her hand "She's not another companion is she?"

Dani's mind floated back to John and before Sherlock could reply she interjected. She hated the fact that they were treating him with no respect (except Lestrade)"No, I'm his girlfriend."

They gaped at her. Sherlock turned around with a questioning look and she smiled at him reassuringly.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Sherlock. I didn't know that you dated" Lestrade said softly, Dani let out a small laugh.

Donovan looked surprised "how did you two meet then?"

Dani froze, she didn't know what to say. "I know his landlady"

Sherlock sighed "Danielle moved in yesterday."

Anderson's jaw hung low, he shook his head and continued "You're barely legal."

Dani jumped in "I'm nineteen actually and a university student." They gaped at her, most likely unable to believe that Sherlock was capable of having such a young girlfriend. Who was a babe, if she was totally honest with herself. "I thought we were here for a suicide not small talk."

Sherlock nodded and Lestrade agreed "She's in the attic." Sherlock walked in leaving Dani trailing behind him with Lestrade.

"Danielle, what was that about in the coffee shop earlier?" he asked as she reached the first set of stairs. She looked down at her feet embarrassed.

"We were playing dares, sorry" she mumbled.

"Dares? With Sherlock?" he questioned, she nodded as she continued up the stairs.

"What is Donovan and Anderson's problem with Sherlock?" she asked curiously.

"They don't take kindly to outside help and they don't agree with him methods." He said.

She simply shook it off and continued upstairs. When she reached the attic, Sherlock was examining the body with a small magnifying glass of some sort. She watched as he crouched beside the body. A woman was laying on the floor on her front, wearing a pink coat and shoes, she also had a pink manicure. One of her hands outstretched, next to a carving in the floor, presumably made by her while she was dying.

"OD?" she asked casually, Sherlock looked up for a moment before looking back at the woman on the floor.

Lestrade whispered "Yes, how did you know?"

Dani shrugged, "no blood or physical wound except her nails which are bloody from writing the message. It was either poison or some sort of drug. She doesn't seem like the drug type but she had no means of ingesting a poison and then making her way up here."

She felt someone brush up against her and looked to see Sherlock standing beside her. "A copycat from the woman in pink case, nothing special, the killer has made the same mistake as the previous murderer."

"What mistake?" Dani asked hopefully, looking up at Sherlock's pale face.

"You tell me" he stated, bringing his gaze down to hers.

She took in the scene around and breathed heavily. His gaze was distracting and hot on her face. Her mind screamed at her to lean in and kiss him but she thought against the idea and focused on the woman in pink. "That's it. The woman in pink, her bag isn't here which means the killer still has it. A man with a pink bag." She beamed, turning to Sherlock who was staring at her with a small smile on his face "did I do good?"

"Your very insightful" Sherlock said simply "were done here." He grabbed her hand and lead her from the room, they walked down the stairs in silence and he pulled her gently outside to where Donovan and Anderson stood talking. Sherlock and Dani pushed past them and stood outside the house.

They stood adjacent to each other, inches away, he leant down "What was that about?" he snapped.

"Be quiet" she said quickly, Lestrade came out of the house and stood with Donovan and Anderson, they were all staring. She could see their lips moving but couldn't hear what they were saying.

Dani put her arm on Sherlock shoulder and pulled his lips onto her own. He bumped against her clumsily and she smiled as she pushed on his lips.

The kiss was rushed and clumsy, she had surprised Sherlock with the kiss. She pulled away and began to walk down the street, he followed her.

After they had ducked under the police tape and walked down the street a bit, Sherlock grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt.

"What was all that about?" he asked, his voice tainted with anger.

"They were being mean to you Sherlock, calling you things to your face and you didn't even bother to stand up for yourself. You're a great person and deserve respect, I just surprised them."

"How did you know it would work?" he asked, breathing out to avoid sounding too ungrateful.

"Are you serious Sherlock?" she blinked at him and when he didn't answer she continued "Sherlock there's one thing I know about people, they are shallow. So when they saw you with a young, hot student it sparked their interest and made them jealous."

"How did you know it would work?"

"I thought you were meant to be the smart one" she said mockingly "I understand people and I understand how men's minds work especially when it comes to women. I think you need to clear out your mind palace and store some more basic knowledge, like how to treat people."


	5. Night time

**Night time**

**Dani**

Dani had drifted off a few hours ago while working on a class assignment, a paper on the representation of love in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. She had been working through the text scene by scene, looking at the text analytically, making sure she didn't forget anything.

She had fallen asleep when she was a quarter of the way through the text. Her mind was full of happy thoughts

_Sherlock was there, walking down the street with her as she laughed at his 'people skills'. She grabbed his arm in a friendly manner and he smiled at her, a smile she had never actually seen, a happy smile. He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closely…_

A loud sounds from outside startled her, she opened her eyes. She was in the living room and it was dark, the only light was from the streetlight which she could see through the open window. Her Shakespeare text was in her hands and papers were scattered on the floor. She had literally fallen asleep while working.

Another sound came from outside. Dani's mind races as she thought about the sound, it could have been an injured animal or something. She decided that she would investigate the sound instead of sitting and wondering what it was. She jumped to her feet and walked down the hallway and the stairs. She unlocked the front door and took a small step onto the cold night street.

It was very dark, the light from the street lamp was that horrible yellow colour which infested the whole street. The streets of London at night were scary to her, she had grown up in a small place where everybody knew everything about you. There was never anything to worry about, the only horrible thing that happened was the fire which killed her parents and one murder. A man who killed his wife for cheating, she had nothing to fear there. On these streets she had everything to fear, anything could have happened, she was a few hours earlier at a murder scene. She knew first-hand the horror that could happen in such a busy city.

The sound came from a few meters down the street around a turning. She cautiously went down the stone steps, her feet warm against the cold stone of the steps.

The sound was getting louder as she walked down the empty street. The corner was close and she turned it cautiously. She made the shapes of bins and old furniture. There was nothing that jumped out at her as important, no injured animal or person. She couldn't see anyone.

She quickly turned on her heel and walked back up the street, she quickened her pace, not wanting to be outside for much longer. Her skin was plastered with Goosebumps and she was shivering almost uncontrollably.

The sound of a bottle being kicked alarmed her and instead of turning to see what happening. She carried on moving forward, she was meters away from 221B Baker Street and the door was still ajar.

She smiled knowing that home was so close.

The sound of footsteps behind her caught her attention.

She had the element of surprise if she turned at the right point, whoever was following her was most likely unaware that she knew they were following her. She turned at the last moment, her hands in fists at her sides.

She was faced with man in dark clothes; his face was hidden underneath a hood. Acting purely on instinct she pushed her hand forward towards his chest. The figure counteracted her movement by grabbing her fist and twisting it.

Dani cried out and pulled herself back, trying to get away from him. A light emulating from her apartment alarmed the man and he panicked, pushing her hard before running away. Her body landed sideways on the pavement, smashing against the cold floor. She cried out. Her head narrowly missed bouncing off the pavement and she gasped, the wind being knocked out of her.

"Danielle" Sherlock's alarmed voice filled the street as he jumped down the stone stairs and rushed to her side.

She noticed that he was wearing the same as he had been earlier, so he either hadn't slept or was sleeping in his clothes. The yellow street light highlighted his defined cheekbones and created a shadow over his thin lips.

Dani pushed herself up onto her elbow as Sherlock's hand clasped around her forearm and heaved her onto her feet. Sherlock noticed her shivering wildly and pulled her into his arms, pressing her against his own body. She shivered in his warm embrace as a smile crossed her lips. Sherlock Holmes had pulled her into a hug, he had initiated contact between them and was holding her in a protective manner.

"Let's get back inside" he said quickly, pulling her up the stairs and through the doors of 221B.

She climbed the stairs as fast as she could against the pain that had emulated in her side. She walked straight into the lounge and sat on the sofa. Sherlock paced the room for a few moments; his hands steepled beneath his chin.

"Sherlock, your making me nervous" she said quickly, he turned to look at her and she avoided his gaze. "I feel like a student about to get told off by her teacher."

"Why would I tell you off?" he asked simply.

"You wouldn't, it just feels like you're going to." She gave up; this man took everything so literal.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he answered, brushing off her statement.

She sighed "I was asleep and was woken by a noise on the street. I ignored it at first but when it happened again I was curious and thought I better check it out. I know it was a stupid idea but I thought there might have been an injured animal or something." Sherlock stared at her blankly "I know it was stupid Sherlock but I just needed to know. When I got out there I noticed the noise was coming from a small alley, I looked but there was nothing there, only junk. I was walking back when someone kicked a bottle behind me. I turned to punch him and he grabbed my wrist, he twisted my wrist and pushed me when a light came on from the flat. He ran away it's nothing."

"You're in pain that much is obvious" he snapped at her and sat down beside her.

"No..." she started but he interrupted her.

"You took your time on the stairs because of the pain in your side, you tried to hide it but that much was obvious from your facial expressions, you cannot lie to me Danielle."

"It wasn't a lie; I just neglected the full truth. I'm fine." She interjected.

"That's the same thing." He said as she went upstairs leaving him alone on the sofa.


	6. Close to home

**Close to home**

**Dani**

Her phone buzzed on the bedside table and she opened her eyes groggily. She picked up the phone and read the message.

**On a case with Lestrade****_ – _****SH**

She quickly tapped a reply. She wondered how he got her number but shook it off, he was a man of many mysteries.

**When can I expect you home? - Dani x**

Moments later he responded.

**Later -SH**

**Dinner - Dani x **

**What day is it? –SH**

**Thursday. How could you not know what day it is? –Dani x**

**I don't eat until Sunday –SH**

She stared at the screen "How can he not eat until Sunday?" she asked herself and shrugged at her own question, he thoughts were interrupted by another text coming through.

**The fact it is a Tuesday is not important –SH**

She laughed at the text. She pushed herself out of bed and looked down, she was wearing some loose shorts and a baggy top. She smiled remembering how Sherlock had held her last night, his body pressed against hers.

She took her time down the stairs noticing that the pain in her side had eased over the night. The kitchen had been turned into a science lab, there was a microscope and various papers. She took a tin of soup out of the cupboard and poured it into a bowl. She crossed the room and opened the microwave. There was a bag in there which she swapped for her soup, she put on the timer and closed the door.

Dani looked at the contents of the bag. It was full of toes, human toes. She resisted the urge to scream and instead laughed to herself. Toes in the microwave, is this what living with Sherlock was going to be like.

She pulled out her phone and messaged him

**Sherlock, why are there toes in the microwave? **

She neglected putting her name, he would know who was texting him by now and she purposely missed the 'x' to see if he would notice and deduced something from it.

**It's an experiment – SH**

**An experiment that involves toes?**

**Yes – SH**

She laughed and a second message came through.

**Did you move them? –SH**

**Yes but I'll put them back when I'm done.**

**Good – SH**

The microwave pinged and she pulled out the bowl which burnt her hand. "Shit" she mumbled as the bowl fell out of her hand and crashed onto the floor. She placed the toes back in the microwave and focused on cleaning p the mess she made.

The doorbell ringing distracted her, she moved over to the intercom "who is it?"

"It's me, I forgot my keys"

She smiled into the monitor, Sherlock forgetting his keys and he was meant to be and a consulting detective.

She buzzed him in and walked back into the kitchen to clean her mess.

A voice that came from the lounge frightened her "Dani", she jumped. The voice didn't belong to Sherlock.

She turned around to see Adam grinning at her.

"What are

to see that you were ok, heard you had a nasty turn last night"

"It was you" she gasped, he looked crazy. His hair in various directions and clothes ruffled. HE had fallen off the crazy train and landed right on her doorstep. "Get out Adam, this is crazy."

"Crazy, we spent the night together and now you're saying that I'm crazy. I love you"

"You drugged me, I don't even remember what happened." She said hopelessly pulling at her hair.

"You were great, I always thought you would be. So you doing here?" she snapped and he smiled again.

"I just came amazing and so beautiful."

"Shut up!" she screamed "you have no right, none!"

"The way you said my name, the way you moaned" he began, smirking at her.

"No matter what you say that won't change the fact that I didn't want it. I didn't want you" she spat at him "I never will."

He flinched at the words as if she had physically struck him "this is because of your flat mate, isn't it?"

She laughed at the desperate man "you have no idea, you never did. Get out before I call the police."

"I have a better idea Danielle, how about I leave something for this Sherlock Holmes to find." He jumped towards her.

Dani dodged and ran around the table, her mind racing for possible escape roots. She ran around the door, through the lounge into the hallway. She could easily make it downstairs if it weren't for him being so close behind her.

She chanced it and ran towards the stair, Adam was closer that she first realised and grasped her wrist. She cried out against his touch and he pulled her back. She stumbled, her body crashing into his.

"Get off me Adam, you're going to regret this." She spat at him and he smiled.

"No" he pulled something shiny from his pocket and pushed it into the lower left of her abdominal area. She sucked in a breath as the metal entered her body. She looked down at the knife that was sticking out of her body as he continued in a whisper "you'll regret this." The pain was hot and spread across her body.

He let go of her arm and pulled the knife out of her side. She cried out and fell against the wall to support her body. Tears were welling in her eyes and she was breathing deeply.

She slumped against the wall and watched as he walked down the stairs laughing.

Dani looked down, blood was welling but the pain was not as harsh as before. She clapped her hands over the wound and pushed hoping to stop the loss of blood.

She removed one hand from the wound and reached for the phone in her pocket.

She tapped rapidly at Sherlock's name, her hands leaving blood on the surface as the phone started ringing.

The phone rung for a few moments before her spoke "Danielle, I'm on a case..."

She interrupted "Sherlock stop." She took a deep breath, her eyes were heavily and closing. "I need you."

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, a hint of worry in his voice.

"It won't stop…the blood…I need.." she spoke frantically.

"where are you?"

"Home…" she trailed off, her voice failing and body shutting down.

The searing pain came back and she screamed, the phone fell from her hand and she looked at the blood that pooled on the floor.

Her eyes closed and she couldn't open them. Her body wouldn't let her.

**Sherlock**

The sirens were louder than any other noise on the street. Lestrade was making his way through the streets of London as fast as her could. Sherlock held onto the handle, frowning at the streets. They were only a few streets away from Baker Street and would be there soon.

Sherlock exhaled, he hated travelling in police cars but this time he made an exception. Danielle was in trouble. Her phone call was cryptic. He struggled to understand what was happening but knew it couldn't be good. She was in a frantic state when she called him and mentioned blood. That meant she was injured and quite seriously, he had heard the phone slam onto the floor followed by the sound of a body falling onto wooden floor. Her face was close enough to the phone that he could hear her unsteady breathing. She was struggling to breathe.

He snapped into action when she phones, pulling Lestrade to the car and explaining that something was wrong. Lestrade who was visually worried didn't ask and questions but instead raced through London.

Lestrade pushed hard on the break, stopping diagonally in the road and blocking traffic. Sherlock jumped out the car and ran towards 221B, the door was open and alarm bells began ringing.

He took the stairs, two at the time with Lestrade millimetres behind him. He reached the top, his eyes widening at Danielle. She was on her side unconscious in a pool of blood, her shirt was drenched on one side.

His heart hurt at the sight of her.

Lestrade spoke behind him "Bloody Hell, call an ambulance."

"No" Sherlock snapped, rushing to her side and pressing down hard on the wound "We don't know how long she's been like this an ambulance will take too long." He paused, he didn't have time to explain how he knew that, not right now. "We'll take your car."

Sherlock hooked his around his neck and waist, pulling her onto his legs and standing up. Her head fell back, her mouth parted as she tried to breath.

Lestrade ran down the stairs as Sherlock followed his closely, not able to match his speed with Danielle in his arms. He walked sideward through the doorway into the street where two police cars had pulled up and people were looking at the scene. He watched as Greg opened the door to the back of his silver car.

A young policeman addressed Greg "an ambulance is on its way."

"Too Slow" Sherlock spat as he ducked into the car, positioning himself on the middle seat with Danielle across his lap. He positioned her head onto his shoulder and held her tightly. His other hand pressed against the wound.

"I'm taking them" Greg interjected, shutting the door and sitting in the front seat.

Greg wove through the streets towards the nearest hospital. Sherlock held Danielle close, his hand still over the wound. Blood had spread on Sherlock's clothes, the car and covered the woman in his arms.

Three minutes and forty five seconds later they were outside 's hospital. Greg opened the door to Sherlock and rushed inside to find help. As Sherlock shuffled out of the car and stepped onto the pavement, he was surrounded by medical staff. A man in scrubs pulled Danielle out of his arms and onto a hospital trolley and rushed her into the building.


	7. Hospitals and home care

**Hospitals and home care**

Dani woke to bright lights and blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Her mouth was dry and she felt seriously dehydrated. Her body ached and her mind raced, she remembered being at home with Adam. That's when it hit her, he had stabbed her. She moved her hand over the wound and grimaced at the contact. Lifting her head slightly to see her hand resting on a hospital gown.

She sighed, and brought her hand to her forehead. She had always hated hospitals.

Moving her head slightly to the open door, she could see three people standing talking.

She cleared her throat as loudly as she could and watched as they came into the room.

Sherlock followed closely by John and Lestrade. She noticed that Sherlock had dried up blood on his shirt and trousers. He smiled at her as he stood by her head.

He looked at the heart rate monitor before looking down at her.

The atmosphere was heavy so she spoke groggily "you look like someone just died." John and Lestrade both let out stiff laughs while Sherlock glared at them.

Lestrade spoke first "Do you remember what happened?"

"I'm guessing I was stabbed" she said sarcastically, Sherlock tense beside her and she sighed "cliff notes, I buzzed someone in thinking they were Sherlock and I got stabbed."

"Did you know the man that did it? Get a good look at their face?" Lestrade questioned.

"Yeah, it was a guy from my class. Adam Warner"

Sherlock turned away from her and looked at the badly decorated hospital wall. He was angry, she could tell by the way he brushed his hands through his hair.

"Do you know what motivation he could of had for attacking you?" Lestrade continued.

She nodded "he wanted me to be found, he wanted Sherlock to find me."

John tensed, looking at Sherlock who remain still.

She continued "he said that he loved me and when I said I didn't he went crazy"

"Has he ever threatened you or acted violent against you before?"

She thought back to her first night in Baker Street and how he pushed her then. "The other day, I woke up next to him and didn't know how I got there. Sherlock helped me throw him out."

"She has neglected to mention the reason why she doesn't recall him being in her bed that night." Sherlock interjected, still facing the wall "she was drugged."

"And raped" she said quickly, bowing her head to hide her ashamed facial expression.

Sherlock turned at that moment with a questioning look in his face.

"He talked about it before..." She explained. "He was also outside the apartment last night, he attacked me but nothing happened."

John spoke reassuringly "he'll be locked up for sure"

Lestrade nodded "I'll go and get him." He smiled at her "get some rest." She nodded at him.

John spoke his thoughts aloud "so this whole thing was because he loves you, lunacy."

"Love makes fools of us all" dani said softly.

Sherlock agreed "some more than others."

She let out a stifled laugh and sat up, struggling against the pain.

"What are you doing?" John asked alarmed.

"I'm going home" she said simply.

Sherlock moved to her side, his hand clasped firmly around her arm as he helped to pull her up.

"You can't be serious" John started, his face painted with worry "Sherlock, aren't you going to stop her?"

Sherlock looked blankly at John "I find it best not to argue with her." He picked his coat up off the chair and handed it to her. He draped it over her shoulders and hooked his arm around her waist (as support for her to walk).

"This is lunacy" John snapped "you were stabbed hours ago, had major surgery, you can't just leave, what happens if you collapse."

"I'm sure I will be fine, plus I have Sherlock to look after me and you. The pair of you are better than any of the doctors here."

He sighed and opened the door reluctantly.

221B had police tape across the doorway. They had managed to dodge the nurses on the way out of the hospital, the one problem they did encounter was a needy woman called Molly who was obviously in love with Sherlock. John talked to her while they escaped, he met them at the taxi and they were on their way.

With help from both John and Sherlock, Dani reached the top of the stairs without too much pain.

John set about cleaning the blood stained walls and floor while Sherlock took her to bed.

"Who was that girl then?" Dani asked casually as Sherlock looked through her draws for some pyjamas.

"What girl?" He said as he reached the top draw, he looked at the various different pieces of underwear and quickly closed the draw.

"The one at St. Barts, Molly" she answered quickly.

"Just a colleague" he said simply, pulling out a checked pair of pyjama bottom shorts and a white top.

"She's in love with you" dani blurted out as he walked towards her.

"I hadn't noticed" he deflected, holding the clothes up for approval, she nodded and gestured for him to untie her hospital gown.

She was on the edge of the bed and he shuffled behind her and started to untie her gown.

"She is head over heels in love with you and you haven't noticed?" She questioned raising her eyebrow.

"I noticed the physical signs, dilated pupils, racing pulse."

He always looked on things with an analytical viewpoint but he really didn't understand. "Has she ever asked you out?"

"No" he said simply and she slipped the gown of her shoulders, it landed on the floor. It took a moment for her to realise that she was naked, Sherlock Holmes was sitting in her bedroom and she was naked, she blushed. He put his arms round the sides of her body and held the top in front of her. She fought against the pain in her sides and pushed her arms into the top, followed by her head. Sherlock pulled it down her body slowly, his fingers brushing against her skin. She shivered and blushed

"I'll put the shorts on." She said quickly, grabbing them from Sherlock. She pulled them on frantically and continued "has she ever asked you for coffee?"

He slid onto the edge of the bed, next to her. "Yes"

She laughed "that was her way of asking you on a date, not if you want coffee."

Sherlock looked puzzled and she spoke "there not the same thing?"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders at her. They were inches apart from each other when John knocked on the door, they both adjusted her head to see him.

"I brought you some water and painkillers" he said softly.

"no painkillers" she said quickly.

John raised his eyebrow and Sherlock sighed "I can see your in pain" John started.

Sherlock interjected "she doesn't want painkillers, that's her choice not ours."

Dani smiled at him, thankful for his words, he knew she had drug related problems.

"I think I'm just going to get some rest" she said softly, pulling her feet onto the bed no under the covers.

Sherlock made no attempt to move, he just sat staring at her. "You should get dressed" she said looking at his blood stained clothes, he followed her eyesight but remained still.

Dani looked shocked "you're not staying in here."

"You could tear open your wound, struggle to breathe. There could be various complications and how would I know if I were downstairs?"

She was speechless, Sherlock was adamant about staying with her.

"Fine but please get out of those clothes; they're making me feel worse."

"Fine" he said like a child, storming out of the room and running down the stairs.

John smiled at her before leaving the room.

She fell asleep quickly, the events of the day catching up with her.


	8. Author note!

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this recently or updated many of my stories recently. And I am super duper sorry that I got your hopes up by uploading this crappy authors note.**

**i have my excuses (they are obviously very obvious and boring)**

**-First of all school, I am an Alevel student in my second years of study. So yeah, tam very busy with revision for my exams. it here is going to be a couple of very busy weeks.**

**this week is the week befoterms half term and I am hoping to do some updates, next week I shall be updating as much as I can. **

**The week after that I have two exams, on the Monday and Thursday (3rd and 6th of June)so there will no updates aim afraid. On the Friday (the 7th of June) it is mine and my twin sisters birthday and the Saturday I will be out partying. My next exam will be on the 18th of June, so there will be some updating between my birthday and my last exam.**

**-I am afraid that i am going away on the 19th of June for 3 and a half weeks :( so I will have limited wifi. I will however write like mad and up date as much as possible, I will update loads when I am at home. After that I will have nothing to do so I will be all yours **

**:) thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate them, they mean everything to me. Seriously I love receiving them!**

**if you want me to do something specific, I wouldn't mind doing one shots or chapters based on your guys ideas. I am grateful for ideas most of the time. **

**Hope you can forgive me for the stupid gaps and update time and keep reading! **

**Tiffani x**


End file.
